Para Todo Sempre
by Kag Higurashi
Summary: Eles sempre se encontravam, mais não podiam se tocar, será que um dia isso mudaria?


**Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos!...Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem...(mais isso é uma questão de tempo! *v*)...E sim a Rumiko T.**

**Oi gente!... olha a sumida aqui!...**

**Tive que parar de escrever por um tempo..Tava faltando muita inspiração...**

**Na verdade ainda está...Por isso não sei se a fic ficou legal!...**

**Mais pra quem ficou por meses sem escrever...Acho que já é um bom recomesso!**

**Sem mais chateação vamos a fic!**

**~~OoO~~**

**Introdução:**_Eles sempre se encontravam, mais não podiam se tocar, será que um dia isso mudaria?_

**...**

**Kagome**

Hoje mais uma vez estou aqui, deitada em minha cama sem querer sair.

Está nevando, os flocos estão cada vez mais visíveis, lotando casas, ruas, árvores e tudo ao redor, deixando tudo frio. Enquanto eu estou aqui, sem saber o que fazer! Sem ter o que fazer!

Já faz um bom tempo que não vejo _ele._

Já faz um bom tempo que minha vida parou por falta _dele. _Se estiver pensando que estou falando de Inuyasha...Acertou!

Eu queria tê-lo aqui comigo! Ás vezes penso até em morrer! Mas uma coisa chamada esperança, faz com que eu desista dessa idéia.

Hoje eu me lembrei do nosso único e perfeito beijo. Por mais rápido e com medo que foi. Teve amor! Eu senti isso quando agente se abraçou. E isso é o que me faz mais triste! Sim, saber que ele sente o mesmo que eu, é muito pior!

É horrível saber que aquele sentimento que eu tenho é retribuído e por um único motivo agente não pode se ver.

Sempre tento esquecer-me dele. Comesso andar e andar. E sempre paro no motivo da minha tristeza.

O poço come-ossos!

Que é onde agora estou!

Quando venho aqui, me lembro de todos os momentos que ele me defendeu, salvou, cuidou, abraçou, xingou e sempre paro no momento em que ele me beijou.

E assim como agora, pulo dentro do poço, e sempre o vejo. Ele olha e sorri pra mim. Um sorriso trisite, que me faz querer abraçá-lo, e sempre que me aproximo...

Ele desaparece!

Porem dessa vez apenas o olho, sem movimento algum!

**POV Inuyasha**

Hoje mais uma vez estou aqui, deitado em minha rede sem querer sair.

Está nevando, os flocos estão cada vez mais visíveis, lotando cabanas, caminhos, árvores e tudo ao redor, deixando tudo frio. Enquanto eu estou aqui, sem saber o que fazer! Sem ter o que fazer!

Já faz um bom tempo que não vejo _ela._

Já faz um bom tempo que minha vida parou por falta _dela. _Se estiver pensando que estou falando de Kagome...Acertou!

Eu queria tê-la aqui comigo! Ás vezes penso até em morrer! Mas uma coisa chamada esperança, faz com que eu desista dessa idéia.

Hoje eu me lembrei do nosso único e perfeito beijo. Por mais rápido e com medo que foi. Teve amor! Eu senti isso quando agente se abraçou. E isso é o que me faz mais triste! Sim, saber que ela sente o mesmo que eu, é muito pior!

É horrível saber que aquele sentimento que eu tenho é retribuído e por um maldito motivo agente não pode se ver.

Sempre tento esquecer-me dela. Comesso andar e andar. E sempre paro no motivo da minha tristeza.

O poço come-ossos!

Que é onde agora estou!

Quando venho aqui, me lembro de todos os momentos que ela me ajudou, curou, cuidou, abraçou, xingou, disse _aquela_ palavra e sempre paro no momento em que a beijei.

E assim como agora, pulo dentro do poço, e sempre a vejo. Ela olha e sorri pra mim. Um sorriso trisite, que me faz querer abraçá-la, ela comessa chorar, e sempre que me aproximo...

Ela desaparece!

Porem dessa vez apenas a olho, sem movimento algum!

-Estou com saudade! -Ela disse.

**KAGOME**

-Tambem estou! -Ele me respondeu.

**INUYASHA**

-Queria tanto poder te tocar! -Ela disse e se aproximou.

**KAGOME**

-FIQUE PARADA! -Ele gritou, e eu parei, fiquei calada e parada, mais principalmente triste, o que ele percebeu. -Não fique assim! Só não quero que suma novamente! -Eu estranhei.

**INUYASHA**

-Mais é você quem some! -Ela me disse.

**KAGOME**

-Quem dera fosse eu! -Ele disse e baixou a cabeça.

**INUYASHA**

-Queria tanto poder te abraçar! Mesme que desaparecesse! -Ela se aproximou e junto a mim deixou uma lágrima cair.

**KAGOME**

Junto á mim ele deixou uma lágrima cair, e se aproximou.

**INUYASHA / KAGOME**

Estavamos muito perto um do outro...

Então eu me abaixei. / Ele se abaixou.

Senti o cheiro dela. / Senti o cheiro dele.

Ela se aproximou. / Eu me aproximei.

Faltava um sentimetro de distância, mais ao mesmo tempo 500 anos...

Fechamos os olhos...

Senti como se voasse. / Senti como se voasse.

-Eu te amo! / Eu te amo!

Dissemos com os olhos fechados.

Então algo inesplicável!...

Nossos lábios se tocaram...E nesse momento sabiámos...

Nosso futuro era ficarmos juntos, independente da era, idade, força, tempo, aparência ou qualquer outra coisa!...

Nosso amor prevaleceria para todo sempre!

...

**Oi dinovu! Quem gostou bate palma!...Ou melhor...deixe Review! É de graça heim aproveite!**


End file.
